1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for thermal waste water purification with a container through which the waste water flows and a method of purifying melamine-containing waste water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processing technology it is often necessary to cleanse waste water flows of undesired substances. For this it is known to treat the waste water thermally.
So that treatment is successful, ie that it reaches the required quality for introduction into bodies of water a certain dwell time is required at predetermined temperatures.